Irish Dream
by The FF Writer
Summary: When there's nothing left to fight for, the only thing is to leave and start a new life
1. Chapter 1:Last Jobs ep1:Old Friend PartI

A red Comet stopped in front of the prison in Alderney, when the car was stopped, the man got out and walked to the gate. As soon as he was at the gate, the man was controlled by the guard but not finding anything went and walked in the examining room. As soon as he sat down, and there before him was a man, then the man from 'the other hand, picked up the phone

"Packie" said the man calmly

"Gerry," He replied calmly with Packie

"How is Kate?" Gerry asked in a tone of curious

"As always." Said Packie normally "In practice, always at home and without a man," Packie said sarcastically

"Let's cut this shit," Gerry said nervously, "What do you want?" He went on nervously

"I want to leave this place, I want another life," Packie said quickly

"What?" Gerry asked with surprise and nervousness

"Come on Frankie took a bullet in the head by a sniper, Derrick made his end because of 'heroin and mother was taken away from a heart attack," Packie said with conviction P"The only thing to do is go away" Packie said quickly

"Oh, where would you go?" Gerry asked sarcastically

"In Los Santos," Packie said quickly

"Of course, as no" Gerry said sarcastically

"Fuck," Packie said with Packie

Packie then quickly got up and left as soon as he was outside, he entered his Comet and headed home

Dec. 21 2011,12:00, Apartment, Meadows Park, Dukes, Liberty City

Packie was just at home, went inside and walked into the living room where there was Kate who was lighting the fire

"Where have you been?" Kate asked with curiosity

"Nowhere," Packie said quickly "We must have the bags packed," Packie said quickly

"Where are we going?" Asked Kate quickly

"I'm going to do some work to close the accounts and then there's get out of here," he said quickly Packie

"But .." Kate said with concern

"

Do not worry I'll call"

Next Tuesday in Del Rio Dream: Money and Asses

Next Friday in Irish Dream: Old Friend Part II

Bios:Old Friend Part I

Name:Patrick McReary

Also known as:Packie

Date of Birth:20 August 1979

Age:32 years

Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City

Home:Meadows Park,Liberty City

Nationality:Irish-American

Criminal Record:1997 Grand Theft Auto,1998 Grand Larceny,2000 Hijacking,2005 Possession Controlled Substance:Cocaine

Affilations:McReary crime family

Relations:Kate McReary sister,Gerry McReary brother,Derrick McReary brother,Francis Mcreary (Dead brother),Maureen McReary (Dead mother),Mr. McREARY (Dead father)

Description:Short brown hair,brown eyes,white.1,78 m

Clothes:White jearsey,black jeans,white shoes

Name:Kate McReary

Date ob Birth:20 October1980

Age:31 years

Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City

Home:Meadows Park,Liberty City

Nationality:Irish-American

Criminal Record:Nothing

Affilations:McReary Family

Relations:Gerry McReary brother,Derrick McReary brother,Francis Mcreary (Dead brother),Maureen McReary (Dead mother),Mr. McREARY (Dead father)

Description:Brown-orange hair,White,1,75 m

Clothes:White blouse,green track suit,black shoes

Name Gerald McReary

Alson Known as:Gerry

Date of Birth:10 April 1973

Age:38 years

Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City

Home:Alderney State Correctional Facility,Alderney

Natinality:Irish-American

Criminal Record:1986 - Grand Larceny,1990 – Assault,1992 - Armed Robbery and Hijacking,1999 - Conspiracy to Commit Extortion,2005 - Tampering with Sports Contest: Dog Racing

Affilations:McReary Crime Family

Relations::Kate McReary sister,Derrick McReary brother,Francis Mcreary (Dead brother),Maureen McReary (Dead mother),Mr. McREARY (Dead father)

Description:Brown-orange Hair,Brown Mustache,Green Eyes,White,1,90 m

Clothes:Prisoner Suit


	2. Old Friend Part II

Dec. 23 2011,18:00, Apartment, Meadows Park, Dukes, Liberty City

Packie was with Kate and they were discussing something

"I told you not to do it!" Packie said in a menacing tone

"Come on I want to stay here, I will not go with you," said Kate screaming

"Look also convince him to come with us," said Packie screaming

All 'sudden a car blew its horn

"Who the fuck is that?" Packie asked quickly

"Maybe he is," said Kate quickly

All 'sudden knock at the door, and then Packie went to the door, opened just a man appeared and Kate greeted him quickly and then left because of the gaze of Patrick

"Niko" said Packie with euphoria

"Packie Then we go to eat?" Niko asked politely

Then the two came out and went into the orange Infernus and then left for a Burger Shot

"Can I ask you something?" Packie asked quickly

"What is it?" Asked Niko quickly

"You know, Kate still thinks of you," he said quickly Packie "You should go out with again?" Packie said in a normal voice

"I do not know if he wants to see me," Niko said in a normal voice, "You know I made the wrong choice, I took the money and I lost a cousin, I do not want to die too," said Niko with nostalgic tone

"You're out of the loop right?" Packie asked quickly

"It was then?" Asked Niko quickly

"No one will kill you, if you're out of the loop," he said sarcastically Packie

Then the machine kept going for a few minutes, and then stopped at the traffic light

"Can I ask you a question?" Packie asked velcoemente

"Speak," said Niko quickly

"I want to do some last job and then get out of here," he said quickly Packie

"And so?" Asked Niko quickly

"Could you help me, then c 'get out of here," he said quickly Packie

"I do not know ..." Niko said, but was interrupted, "Look we will split the money, there we're going to Los Santos and you, Kate, Roman and Mallorie Jr, is we're going to Los Santos to live away from this shit, "he said in a tone Packie explanatory

**Name:Patrick McReary**

**Also known as:Packie**

**Date of Birth:20 August 1979**

**Age:32 years**

**Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City**

**Home:Meadows Park,Liberty City**

**Nationality:Irish-American**

**Criminal Record:1997 Grand Theft Auto,1998 Grand Larceny,2000 Hijacking,2005 Possession Controlled Substance:Cocaine**

**Affilations:McReary crime family**

**Relations:Kate McReary sister,Gerry McReary brother,Derrick McReary brother,Francis Mcreary (Dead brother),Maureen McReary (Dead mother),Mr. McREARY (Dead father)**

**Description:Short brown hair,brown eyes,white.1,78 m**

**Clothes:Blues seatshirt,black jeans,white tennis shoes**

**Name:Kate McReary**

**Date ob Birth:20 October1980**

**Age:31 years**

**Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City**

**Home:Meadows Park,Liberty City**

**Nationality:Irish-American**

**Criminal Record:Nothing**

**Affilations:McReary Family**

**Relations:Gerry McReary brother,Derrick McReary brother,Francis Mcreary (Dead brother),Maureen McReary (Dead mother),Mr. McREARY (Dead father)**

**Description:Brown-orange hair,White,1,75 m**

**Clothes:White jumper,black tracksuit,green socks**

**Name:Niko Bellic**

**Date of Birth:5 July 1978**

**Age:33 years**

**Place of Birth:Yuogoslavia**

**Home:Middle Park East,Liberty City**

**Natinality:Serbian**

**Criminal Record:2008 Grand Theft Auto**

**Affilations:McReary Crime Family**

**Relations:Roman Bellic (Deacesed cousin),Milica Bellic (Mother)**

**Description:Brown hair,brown eyes,short beard,white. 1,80 m**

**Cltohes:Perseus suit,black shoes**


	3. Dead Line

Dec. 28 2011,02:00, Docks, Port Tudor, Alderney, State of Alderney

Packie and Niko were ar the docks of Port Tuodr and were hidden behind the crates were waiting for something

"Shit, Packie you sure about this?" Asked Niko quickly

"Sure,"Packie said in a normal voice "My contact is a trustworthy man,"Paxkie said sarcastically

"And who is this contact" with Niko asked cuoriosità

"Playboy M or something like that," Packie said quickly

"Shit, I have bad blood with this' man" Niko said in a normal voice

"You have bad blood with the whole city," said sarcastically Packie

"Really fun," Niko said sarcastically, "He asked me to kill a friend of his and this friend, asked me to kill Playboy" Niko said in a tone of explanation

"And you killed his friend for money," said quickly Packie "Shit, Niko're really cold," said quickly Packie

"I'm not cold," said Niko in a serious tone, "I thought it was a good choice, but then I thought," said Niko quickly

All 'suddenly appeared a van to the pier and a boat from the sea, then the two waited for the truck was loaded and after ten minutes the truck was loaded to the boat and disappeared on the pier were a dozen men

"Here's the plan," he said quickly Packie "You can take down a couple and I'll take care of others," said Packie quickly

Niko then motioned for approval and then the two went all out and with two shotguns eliminated the group, then Niko was about to get in the truck when a car arrived but was deleted from Packie.

"Go to the garage in Chase Point," he said quickly Packie

Then wnt to Chase Point t and the ride was quiet, at least until they reached the Kickey Bridge, since the police had seen the van with two bullet holes but Packie eliminated the police. After about ten minutes they parked the van out of the garage

"We will get ten thousand dollars for this work," he said quickly Packie

"Uhu" Niko said absently

"Niko, thanks for the help and gave us a chance, and a chance to my sister," said quickly Packie

Nexy Tuesday in Del Rio Dream:Learn to drive

Next Firday in Irish Dream:Accident happen

**Name:Patrick McReary**

**Also known as:Packie**

**Date of Birth:20 August 1979**

**Age:32 years**

**Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City**

**Home:Meadows Park,Liberty City**

**Nationality:Irish-American**

**Criminal Record:1997 Grand Theft Auto,1998 Grand Larceny,2000 Hijacking,2005 Possession Controlled Substance:Cocaine**

**Affilations:McReary crime family**

**Relations:Kate McReary sister,Gerry McReary brother,Derrick McReary brother,Francis Mcreary (Dead brother),Maureen McReary (Dead mother),Mr. McREARY (Dead father)**

**Clothes:Blue jumper,black jeans,white tennis shoes,black jacket**

**Name:Niko Bellic**

**Date of Birth:5 July1978**

**Age:33 years**

**Place of Birth:Yuogoslavia**

**Home:Middle Park East,Liberty City**

**Natinality:Serbian**

**Criminal Record:2008 Grand Theft Auto**

**Affilations:McReary Crime Family**

**Relations:Roman Bellic (Deacesed cousin),Milica Bellic (Mother)**

**Description:Brown hair,brown eyes,short beard,white. 1,80 m**

**Clothes:Black jacket,white jeans,boots**


	4. Accident happen

Dec. 30 2011,18:02, crossbreeding between Frankfort Avenue and Topaz Street, Middle Park, Algonquin, Liberty City, State of Liberty

Packie was stopped at lights, was waiting for it to become and so could go to the penthouse Playboy X, but to 'sudden someone slams against the Red Comet

"Shit," Packie said in a furious tone

Packie then got out of the car and walked to the back

"And what the fuck ..." He said before realizing it was a girl

Then the girl got out of the car and walked from the damage, without realizing that there was Packie

"What the fuck were you doing?" Packie asked quickly

"I was talking on the phone, when he slipped and I accidentally ended up on him," said the girl quietly

"And thanks to the cock," Packie said sarcastically

The girl was about to return to his car, whensee saw another cr, then jumped into the Red Comet Packie then quickly jumped into the Comet and she left quickly

"What the fuck are you doing?" Packie asked sullen mind

"Do you see the car behind?" Asked Lola quickly

"Sure," said Packie quickly

"We have to sow it," said the girl quickly

"Then give me the steering wheel to me," he said quickly Packie

Then the two exchanged quickly place and Packie took the wheel, then bent quickly to the right and then left and then enter into an alley and then avoid the garbage and the walls, thus also managed to avoid crashing, after he had left the alley was also able to sow the guy

"Where I bring you?" Packie asked quickly

"Leave me here?" Said the girl quietly

The girl was about to leave when she stopped and took a piece of paper from her purse and wrote a number

"What's that?" Packie asked quickly

"It's my number," said the girl softly

Packie then gave the number to the girl

"My name is Lola," said Lola quickly

"Patrick" Packie said distractedly as he watched Lola's ass

**Name:Patrick McReary**

**Also known as:Packie**

**Date of Birth:20 August 1979**

**Age:32 years**

**Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City**

**Home:Meadows Park,Liberty City**

**Nationality:Irish-American**

**Criminal Record:1997 Grand Theft Auto,1998 Grand Larceny,2000 Hijacking,2005 Possession Controlled Substance:Cocaine**

**Affilations:McReary crime family**

**Relations:Kate McReary sister,Gerry McReary brother,Derrick McReary brother,Francis Mcreary (Dead brother),Maureen McReary (Dead mother),Mr. McREARY (Dead father)**

**Description:Short brown hair,brown eyes,white.1,78 m**

**Clothes:White suit,black shoes**

**Name:Lola Del Rio**

**Date of Birth:20 January 1986**

**Age:25 Years**

**Place of Birth:San Fierro**

**Home:Northwood,Liberty City**

**Nationality:American**

**Criminal Record:2003 Prostituition,2005 Public Lewdness,2007 Prostitution**

**Affilations:Ashley Del Rio,Various Prostitution Rings,Messina Crime Family**

**Relations:Ashley Del Rio( sister)**

**Description:Brown hair tied up in a pony tail,brown eyes,white,1,75 m**

**Clothes:Red chemisette,blue jeans,black boots,blue coat**

**Business:Prostituion**


	5. Safe & Sound

December 3 2012,02:00. Apartment, Meadows Park, Dukes, Liberty City, State of Liberty

Packie was waiting for Niko so they can discuss about omething. In fact, at that time someone rang the doorbell and Packie opened, and then the two sat in the living room

"So, are you sure?" Packie asked quickly

"Sure," Niko said calmly with Niko

"Work for M or give up" Packie said quickly

"Give Up" Niko said calmly with

"We stil havel some work and the we give up" Packie said quickly

"Then you have what we need?" I ask quietly with Niko

Packie then pulled out from under the couch two guns

"They have been used a few times, but they are not easy to track down," Packie said in a tone Packie explanatory

"Ok" said Niko with distraction

"I don't trust,"Packie said in a tone of paranoid

"Who?" Niko said absently

"I don't trust this Playboy M" Packie said sarcastically

"It 's X" Niko said in a tone of meticulous

"Same thing" Packie said quickly Packie

Then the two got up and took the gun, and then they went and entered to the Comet . Then the boy began to move, and then left to Alderney, to head Westdyke. Once there stood a house. Then the two stopped the car in the street and headed out the door, and Niko burglarized the door. Then the two made their way into the house and they wasing searchin for a picture, when they found him they took him out and saw a safe

"What's the combination?" Asked Niko quickly

"" 5-6-2-0 "said Packie quickly

Niko then it began to do the combination, and after five minutes it was open, but at that moment a woman appeared, and then Packie shot to her then Niko opened the safe and made enough money and the two fled out

Next Tuesday in Del Riom Dream:Leaving the City

Next Friday in the Irish Dream:Bullet for my Lola

Name:Patrick McReary

Also known as:Packie

Date of Birth:20 August 1979

Age:32 years

Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City

Home:Meadows Park,Liberty City

Nationality:Irish-American

Criminal Record:1997 Grand Theft Auto,1998 Grand Larceny,2000 Hijacking,2005 Possession Controlled Substance:Cocaine

Affilations:McReary crime family

Relations:Kate McReary sister,Gerry McReary brother,Derrick McReary brother,Francis Mcreary (Dead brother),Maureen McReary (Dead mother),Mr. McREARY (Dead father)

Description:Short brown hair,brown eyes,white.1,78 m

Clothes:Black tracksuit,black boots

Name:Niko Bellic

Date of Birth:5 July1978

Age:33 years

Place of Birth:Yogoslavia

Home:Middle Park East,Liberty City

Natinality:Serbian

Criminal Record:2008 Grand Theft Auto

Affilations:McReary Crime Family

Relations:Roman Bellic (Deacesed cousin),Milica Bellic (Mother)

Description:Brown hair,brown eyes,short beard,white. 1,80 m

Clothes:Yellow tracksuit,yellow boots


	6. Bullet for my Lola

January 30, 2012, 2:02, Street, East Borough Bridge, Algonquin-Dukes, Liberty City, State of Liberty,U.S.A

Packie had just received a call from Lola, and then rushed in its Red Comet and headed to Northwood, then when he got to the toll the East Borugh Bridge, he took out his phone and made a call

"Wait for me outside by 'attic," Packie said quickly

"Why?" Niko asked in a tone just awake

"I need an extra hand to wash down an asshole," said Packie quickly

"Enough of this crap," said Niko quickly

"Just this, and there we go," Packie said quickly

Packie then paid the toll and he left for Niko's penthouse and got there in five minutes, as soon as he saw in front of Niko who waited. Niko then entered and the two left for Northwood, when they arrived they both went out quickly from the car and entered the complex and were was the apartment as soon as they found him, broke down the door and saw the pimp who pointed the gun at Lola , then the guy turned and pointed his gun on the two

"Who the fuck are you two?" Asked the pimp with violence

"The two who will send you in the ground," Niko said sarcastically

"If you kill me the Messina will kill you," said the pimp with sarcasm

"Bitch please" Packie said with a smile and sarcasm

"I'm not kidding," said the pimp with violence

Niko then quickly pulled out his gun and fired directly at pimp sending him to the ground, and even Ashley fell without getting anything

"So you're a bitch," Packie said in a normal voice

"Yes," said Lola in a low voice

"And you work for the Messina" Packie said in a normal voice

"Not anymore," said Lola tone low and fast

"Niko, think about what I'm thinking!" Packie said in a normal voice while addressing Niko

"No," Niko said dryly

"We have a bitch of the Messina, when she have something juicy, she can tell us and let us do some work," Packie said in a tone explanatory

"I want to leave" They said Niko and Lola wearily

"Then we go together, when we have what we need," Packie said quickly

Next Tuesday in Deal Rio Dream:Los Santos baby!

Next Friday in Irish dream:Terminal work

**Name:Patrick McReary**

**Also known as:Packie**

**Date of Birth:20 August 1979**

**Age:32 years**

**Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City**

**Home:Meadows Park,Liberty City**

**Nationality:Irish-American**

**Criminal Record:1997 Grand Theft Auto,1998 Grand Larceny,2000 Hijacking,2005 Possession Controlled Substance:Cocaine**

**Affilations:McReary crime family**

**Relations:Kate McReary sister,Gerry McReary brother,Derrick McReary brother,Francis Mcreary (Dead brother),Maureen McReary (Dead mother),Mr. McREARY (Dead father)**

**Description:Short brown hair,brown eyes,white.1,78 m**

**Clothes:Green gurnsey,black jeans,white tennis shoes**

**Name:Niko Bellic**

**Date of Birth:5 July1978**

**Age:33 years**

**Place of Birth:Yuogoslavia**

**Home:Middle Park East,Liberty City**

**Natinality:Serbian**

**Criminal Record:2008 Grand Theft Auto**

**Affilations:McReary Crime Family**

**Relations:Roman Bellic (Deacesed cousin),Milica Bellic (Mother)**

**Description:Brown hair,brown eyes,short beard,white. 1,80 m**

**Clothes:Gray suit,black mocassins**


	7. Terminal Job

March 3 2012,06:00. Runway, Francis International Airport, Liberty City, State of Liberty

Packie and Niko had dressed as officials from the airport and were waiting for something on a Airtug

"This is our moment," Packie said quickly

"Yeah,"Niko said absently

"If we can, we have enough money to get out of the loop for a long time," said Packie with euphoria

"Tell me the plan," said Niko quickly

"Lola gave us this tip of Messina" Packie said quickly, "The Messina every two months send three million dollars from Los Santos, then we ill launder and make them enter into some account " Packie said in a tone explanatory

"The Messinas have operetaions in Los Santos Niko asked in amazement

"Since 2005, after a furious war with the Dal Rosco Crime Family" said Packie quickly

"Are you stupid?" Said Niko shouting and violence

"Why?" Said Packie baffled

"If Messina also operate in Los Santos, and you want go in Los Santos,they will find us" said Niko furiously and quickly

"Don't worry, Lola will think something and then we'll be gone before they find us," Packie said sarcastically

Then from the sky he saw a small plane was approaching the runway, and then the two headed where the plane landed, as soon as the plane stopped two men of Messina came with a briefcase

"And you?" Asked one of the two Messina

"The boss sent us to recover the money,"Packie said quickly

"This has never happened," said the other Messina

"The boss doesn't trust much," said Niko a few words

"I remember you," said one of Messina, he pointed Niko

"What?" Asked Niko quickly

"I saw you at the Majestic, I saw on the cams, you're the one who killed those Jewish merchants of diamonds," said Messina quickly

Niko then drew his pistol and quickly killed the two

"Check if the case and in the air, I looked to see if some asshole comes," said Niko quickly

Packie then entered the plane and found the bag, but and also find two AK-47

"What the fuck," said Niko aggressively

"Of course you're always recognize,"Packie said with sarcasm

"And those AK-47?" Asked Niko with sarcasm

"I found them," Packie said quickly Packie

All 'sudden came two Sentinel with Messina, then Packie launched an AK-47, then Packie and Niko unloaded the magazine on the Messina fell like bowling pins, then the two went on Airtug and headed to' out of the airport where c ' was a van. But when they arrived there was two outputs to the safety of the cars' airport and then Packie it eliminated the one hand, while Niko was driving crashed through the block and five minutes later they arrived at the van and we went up. But once set in motion came two police car, but were setrminate from Packie, then an hour later they were at the warehouse

"Now we need to disappear," said Niko quickly

Meanwhile Packie pulled out his cell phone

"Who are you calling?" Asked Niko quickly

"Lola" Packie said in a normal voice

"At this hour?" Niko asked sarcastically

"Remember the time zone," said Packie quickly

This Spring in Del Rio Dream:Sister,fallen bike & Los Santos

This Spring in Irish Dream:A year later


End file.
